Monster Girls Adventures
by chynnchilders
Summary: Twenty years old Roan Walker is sent to a world of monster girls, by his uncle. He soon finds himself protecting a little girl and his new family of monster girls from a dangerous man.
1. Chapter 1

At a mysterious mansion. A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes wake up in the garden. He is wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. His name is Roan Walker. " Where am I?" He ask himself as he sees the mansion. Roan stands up and walks towards the mansion. He knocks on the door and it opens up. But nobody was there. Roan shivers as he enters the mansion.

On a table near the door is a letter. He pick it up and reads it. " Roan. I've sent you to a different universe for a very good reason. You were almost killed by an enemy of mine, so I sent you away using my magic to protect you. Be safe and be nice to the monster girls, signed your uncle Thomas." Roan was dumbfounded. What in the world is his uncle talking about? Monsters and magic don't exist.

Roan was never imaginative like his eccentric uncle. He had a hard time at school because of his uncle and his unusual name. Roan never understood why his mother thought Roan is an good name. He sighs and puts the letter back on the table.

Roan decides to explore the mansion, without noticing that a shadowy figure is watching him. " He must be Thomas's nephew. I should greet him when the time is right." The figure muses as they disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest. A five year old girl with short brown hair that is tied up in a ponytail, and blue eyes looks up at a tree. She is wearing a blue dress with a red bow on the back. " Maeve. I'm getting tired." The little girl says her companion who is up in the tree. The little girl's companion is a elf with long green hair tied up in pigtails and brown eyes. She is wearing a white long sleeve blouse and black pants. She has a crossbow in her hands in case anyone attacks them. " Try to ignore that. The person who is after you might appear at anytime, Mercy." Maeve told the little girl.

Mercy shivers in fear. She had forgotten about her predicament. Maeve jumps down from the tree. She gestures for Mercy to follow her. The little girl follows the elf. It is too dangerous to stay in one place for too long. Mercy's pursuer or the order soldiers can appear at any moment.

If they can get to a town where monster girls and humans coexist together. The two will finally be safe.

* * *

Roan, Mercy and Maeve won't meet each other for a while. If anyone has suggestions for the first monster girl to appear at Roan's house in the next chapter. Go ahead and make your suggestion on the reviews. Before I forget, I'm holding off on the lemons for a while. Mostly because I want Roan to get to spend time with the members of his harem first.


	2. Chapter 2

" This mansion is giving me the creeps." Roan shivers. Everything is dark in the mansion and it is really cold. It sort of weird that the mansion is dark when it isn't nighttime yet. He finds a bedroom that a lamp that is already turned on. Roan didn't think too much about that, as he sits on the bed. " If this is my uncle's mansion. Why didn't he telling anyone about this before? And why did he leave it?" Roan ask himself.

He glances around the room until he sees a girl with short blue hair, amber eyes, a blue furry tail, blue fur arms, legs hands and feet, sharp claws on her feet and hands and blue furry wolf ears hiding in a corner. She is wearing a white dress that has been torn apart. Roan blinks a few times. This has to be a dream or someone gave him a drug, because the ears and tail looks real. The girl seems to be scared of him.

" Please don't kill me!" The girl pleads with tears in her eyes. " I'm not going to kill you." Roan reassures her. The girl starts calming down. " I don't remember my name. But I can tell you that I am a werewolf. I've been living here for a few days, because my pack abandoned me." The girl told him.

"My name is Roan Walker. Since you don't remember your name. I'll call you Selene." Roan introduced himself. Selene is surprise that he gave her a name when they just met. She didn't expect the man to be so nice to her. The werewolf's stomach suddenly growls. " You must be hungry. I'll go to the kitchen and cook something for you." Roan says with a kind smile.

He goes to find the kitchen. Selene is surprise at the man's reaction. He is a human, but he wasn't scared and he hasn't tried to kill her. " Why does he hate me? A lot of humans want to see me and other monster girls dead. So why doesn't Roan hate me?" Selene thought as she walks to the kitchen.

* * *

Once Selene got to the kitchen. She sees that Roan is already cooking a steak. Selene felt her mouth water at the sight. Steak is one of her favorite thing to eat. " Thank you for getting the salmon prepared, Selene." Roan thanks her. " Huh? This is the first time I've been to the kitchen." Selene say with a confused look on her face.

This startles Roan. Is there someone else in the house? Selene seems to have the same thought. " This is a weird day. First I heard about an elf traveling with a human child. Then I met a man who doesn't hate me. Now there's a mysterious person secretly living in the mansion, that managed to hide from me." She mumbles to herself.

Roan heard everything that she said. " Tell me about this child and the elf." Roan says. " I don't know much about that. But I do know that the elf seems to be protecting the child. It's strange because elves look down on humans." Selene told him. Roan is surprise at that.

The child must be really important to the elf. Roan finishes cooking the steak and he puts it on a plate for Selene. She thanks him and daintily eats the fish. Roan chuckles as he sits on a chair. He wasn't hungry for some reason. " Please don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." Selene says with a blush on her face. Roan apologizes since he didn't realize he was staring at her.

The werewolf continues eating her steak. " Are all monster girls friendly like you are?" Roan ask. " No. Some of them will try to rape you." Selene replies, before she realizes what he said. " Why do you think I'm friendly?" She questions the man. " Because you haven't tried to attack me." Roan replies.

Selene blinks at that. Roan is right. She could've attacked him, but she didn't. In truth that is why her pack abandoned her. She never wanted to rape men like the others. Selene was once a human and that part of her is still in control for now. That was the reason why her pack didn't want her around anymore. " Wait a minute! Why am I being so relaxed about everything?!" Roan thought as it finally dawns on him that he isn't dreaming or hallucinating. He muffles groan while silently cursing at his uncle.

He is happy to be alive. The thing that bothers him the most is that he doesn't know anything about this new world.

* * *

" Maeve. Are we near the town yet?" Mercy asks the elf. " No. It will be a few days before we get there." Maeve replies. She didn't want to admit that they were taking the long route to the town. Instead of a few days, it will take a week for them to get to the town. The reason for this is simple. There is an order outpost at the shorter route.

If they had taken that route. Maeve would be killed and Mercy would be taken to an orphanage. Maeve knew that Mercy would be an easy target for her pursuer if that happens. The elf briefly saw a Ratatoskr watching them. Maeve was considered an oddity in her village.

She pretends to be a human, so she can be a bounty hunter. When she first met Mercy. The little girl's parents were dead, and Mercy was terrified and kept telling Maeve to run away from the scary man. Maeve ignored the warning and she was about to take her to an orphanage, when she felt murderous intent approaching them. Maeve took Mercy and she ran until they got to a tavern. The person found them and he told everyone Maeve is an elf.

The tavern owner and the guests tried to murder Maeve in her sleep. Luckily Maeve and Mercy escaped when they realized the man was there. The two realize that the man is after Mercy. The little girl later told the elf that she doesn't know the man. She had been hiding in a closet, until Maeve appeared at her house.

The elf glances at her crossbow. She needs to find more weapons if the man is a wizard. There is a type of dark magic that wizards can use. It is forbidden since it involves killing innocent people to make the magic stronger. " Maeve. Can we stay at the mansion at the crossroads when we go past it?" Mercy asks the elf.

Maeve was about to shake her head, when she considers the possibility of staying there. They can't keep traveling with only a few moments of rest. The mansion has been abandoned since the owner disappeared. He probably left when he realizes he built his home at the crossroads.

The crossroads are different from normal roads. The crossroads has five roads that leads to the beach, the forest, the zipangu region, a cemetery and the mountains. Maeve felt some pity for any man who thinks that the mansion is safe. Mercy reaches put for Maeve's left hand. The elf sighs and gently grabs the little hand.

While Maeve used to pretend to be a human. She still isn't used to interacting with humans. She still doesn't know how to take care of a human child. Elf children were easier to take care of since they are well behave. Mercy is surprisingly well behave, but this is probably because she's scared.

Maeve tightens her grip on her crossbow that is being held in her right hand. If that man or dangerous animals appear. She is ready to stop them from hurting Mercy.

* * *

The next chapter has a minotaur and a centaur appearing at the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

" Selene. I'm going outside for a little while." Roan told the werewolf as he gets up from his chair. " Be careful Roan. The mansion is at the crossroads, so you might get attacked." Selene warns him. The man shrugs off the warning. He isn't afraid of crossroads. He goes outside as Selene anxiously watches him.

Everything is surprisingly peaceful and quiet outside. Roan smiles at the feeling of sun's warmth on his skin. This is a whole lot better than being inside the dark and cold mansion. Roan casually walks around the garden. He closes his eyes in bliss. "Selene was probably just overreacting earlier." Roan thought.

A scream of pain causes his eyes to open. Limping towards him is a beautiful woman with long pale blonde hair, blue eyes, her lower half is horse's lower half with light brown fur. She is wearing a light green tunic and she is holding a bow in her right hand. Her left arm has a bad cut on it. She didn't see Roan yet, because she is looking at the ground. Her face is strained in pain and she is panting.

Roan rushes over to help her, but he stops when he sees her glaring at him. " Stay away from me human! I won't allow you to do whatever you want to me!" The woman angrily shouts. " I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." Roan says in a calm voice. The woman who Roan just realized is a centaur scowls. " I think you are lying to me." The centaur coldly says as she prepares to shoot an arrow at Roan despite her injury.

" Stay right where you are, you bitch! You'll pay for taking my meal!" A rough and angry female voice yells. Roan turns around to see a muscular woman with short brown hair, dark green eyes, tan skin, brown fur on her cow tail, legs and, cow ears, horns and hooves for feet. She is wearing leather straps on her nipples and a leather shorts.

Roan notices that the woman is a minotaur. He also noticed that she has an battle axe with her. The centaur points her bow and arrow at the minotaur. " Cease your attacks on me now!" The centaur orders. The minotaur growls as she lifts up her axe. " Wait a minute! Why are you two fighting?!" Roan shouts.

" The horse bitch stole my lunch while I taking a nap!" The minotaur growls. " I did no such thing. I was just taking a walk when the minotaur attacked me." The centaur coldly told Roan. The man starts thinking about the possibility of who had eaten the lunch. " Is it possible that you were sleep eating?" Roan ask the minotaur.

The minotaur looks mad, until a shocked look appears on her face. She had never thought of that possibility before. The centaur suddenly gasp in pain. Roan quickly turns around to see that the cut is worse! " We need to get her inside the mansion now!" Roan shouts. The minotaur nods and picks up the centaur with ease.

The centaur is to weak to protest as she is carried to the mansion. " Selene! Do we have anything to help her?!" Roan asks. The werewolf opens a chest that Roan never notice before. She goes through the chest until she pulls out a potion. Selene gives it to Roan. The man is confused yet he still makes the centaur drink the potion. To his surprise, the heals almost instantly.

The centaur looks at Roan. " Why did you save me?" She asks suspiciously. " Because I'm not a bad guy, Merry." Roan replies. The centaur now know as Merry stares at him. This man is certainly weird. " What's my name?" The minotaur asks. " Your name is Calliope." The man said. Calliope smiles at her new name.

Roan looks outside and notice that it is getting dark. " How can I convince Calliope and Merry to stay the night?" He thought. Selene notice the look on Roan's face. She could already tell what he is thinking. " Please stay the night here." Selene politely says to Calliope and Merry. The centaur and the minotaur think about it.

" Very well. I shall spend the night here." Merry says. " I'll stay too." Calliope smiles. Roan looks at Selene in amazement. She handle that very well. He starts to wonder what she used to do before she became an werewolf. Selene notices Roan staring at her. She blushes and shyly looks away from the man. " It's impolite to stare at someone." Merry scolds Roan.

" I'm sorry." The man apologizes. Selene simply nods. She didn't want to accidentally tell Roan that she liked it, when he was staring at her. She starts to worry that she is finally losing her humanity. Selene pushes that thought out of her head. Roan didn't notice Selene's inner turmoil. He goes upstairs to get the guestrooms ready for Merry and Calliope.

He is unaware that the shadowy figure is back and watching him again. " So far he hasn't tried to kill anyone. He is exactly like Thomas. I shall introduced myself to him tomorrow." The figure thought as they continue watching Roan. The figure glances at the three monster girls. The figure should hide before anyone can see them.

It was annoying to hide whenever someone might see them. They were tired of hiding for their safety. But Thomas had ordered them to hide, whenever someone other than him are in the mansion. All that was going to change tomorrow. Selene's ears perk up and she looks towards the staircase. The figure had already disappeared before she could see them.

Selene was confused because she thought she had heard something. " It must have been my imagination." The werewolf thought as she continues to chat with Merry and Calliope.

* * *

Maeve and Mercy weren't in this chapter. But they will appear in the next chapter. Next up Roan finally meets the mysterious figure. See you guys next time.


End file.
